1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lift assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Transportation systems such as lift systems are well known for moving items or people between two vertically differing locations. Transportation systems such as conveyor assemblies are well known for moving items or people between two horizontally differing locations. It is also known to move the platform or carriage of these systems through a belt-driven apparatus.
One well-known and useful type of lift system is the scissor-type lift assembly, which includes a pair of scissor arms coupled to a platform with the pair of scissor arms pivoting as the platform is moved between an elevated state and a lowered state. Such lift systems are commonly driven through hydraulic cylinders connected to a single hydraulic pump.
Some lift systems, including the pair of scissor arms, can be susceptible to wear due to flexing and undesired movement of the pair of scissors during operation. Each of the pair of scissor arms pivot about a shaft as a platform moves between elevated and lowered states. The shaft can flex or move as the pair scissor arms pivot, which can lead to wear to the shaft and the pair of scissor arms.